This invention relates to forming a flat sheet into an irregular shape and more particularly but not by way of limitation to the forming of a flat thermoplastic sheet into a corrugated sheet or any similar geometric or irregular design.
Heretofore, there have been various types of devices and methods for forming plastic materials into different types of shapes. These devices are described in the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,450,222 to Pattison, 2,968,336 to Monaco et al; 3,071,180 to Finger et al; 3,102,776 to Steinmann et al, 3,888,618 to Jones; 3,973,894 to Linder et al and 3,998,579 to Nordstrom.
None of the above mentioned patents particularly describe the unique features and structure for forming a corrugated sheet from a flat pre-laminated thermoplastic sheet as described herein.